At Rainbow's End
by Panaru Fuhen
Summary: An alternate vision of the last several episodes of Strawberry Panic, as well as a continuation. More complete summary on the first page.
1. Author's Notes

**At Rainbow's End**

A Strawberry Panic Alternate Story and Continuation

**Author's Notes Page**

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic, lest it be hundreds of episodes long.

I've never finished a story in my life. I've started four in the past and it's always the same. I'll write a few pages, and then my focus is just completely gone. This is my attempt at change. I only learned about Strawberry Panic last week, and after meeting some of the main characters in the first episode, I finished the series in one sitting. I was in awe. I needed more, and the only place to get it was through fan written stories. So here is my meager attempt to do justice to the series.

The story starts on episode eighteen. What if Shizuma had been just barely strong enough on that night at her summer home? This story will follow the lives of the characters from that point and past the Etoile election all the way to the sixth years' graduation. Of course, different things will happen than the events in the last eight episodes of the anime.

For now the story will be rated T, because I don't really intend to write anything hardcore, but if I feel like I'm pushing it, I'll change it to M. There are three main pairings I will focus on, but several side pairings abound. I'll leave those for the readers to work out, though it should become obvious bit by bit.

Thanks for reading, and I hope not to disappoint.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue** – Storm of Love Subsiding

Thunder boomed frightfully as Shizuma stood poised outside of Nagisa's room. In her hands was a pink silk nightgown. Outside of the Hanazono summer home, a storm ravaged the world. Droplets of water spiraled downward into oblivion while gales sliced gashes in the trees. With her eyes closed, Shizuma was left all alone with her thoughts and the rapid beating of her heart; by this point, a rhythm rivaling the pounding of the rain against the earth.

"…If it's her, it will be alright," Shizuma assured herself, "If it's Nagisa…"

One deep breath later, she eased the door open and stepped inside. Nagisa turned to face her, an uncertain look on the younger girl's face.

"The lights will be back on soon," Shizuma stated in an attempt to break the tension, and Nagisa merely nodded.

The older girl crossed the room, stopping directly in front of Nagisa. "I brought you some clothes," Shizuma caressed Nagisa's cheek with her left hand as she spoke. Nagisa sighed and tilted her head into the gentle fingers, her face warming as her eyes closed. As the silver haired girl's fingers drifted down her neck and onto her upper chest, left generously exposed by her robe, Nagisa shivered. She felt Shizuma stroking the key hanging precariously between her breasts.

Shizuma, relishing the situation to this point, froze and gasped as the key she touched momentarily changed into a ruby red pendant. At the same instant as lightning illuminated the room, a quick glance upward yielded a shocking vision from her past, which just as abruptly transformed back into a suddenly alert auburn haired girl. Nagisa searched Shizuma's disturbed face for answers. She found them.

"I'm…I'm not good enough, am I, Shizuma-sama?" Nagisa's quavering voice was almost inaudible against the roar of the storm. Shizuma's lips parted and closed repeatedly, the Etoile at a conspicuous loss. She had been seconds from collapsing into a broken heap, but Nagisa's words reminded her of present matters; present sorrow, present contentment. Nagisa's words were a call to arms. This girl was Shizuma's to accept or reject now, not later.

_If I let this go now, I am only compounding pain to pain. I cannot let this moment turn into another memory equal in sadness to…I'll think of her later. But as for now…_

White light and the crash of thunder once more filled the room as Nagisa broke away from the older girl and ran for the door. In an instant, Shizuma whirled around and caught Nagisa's arm. Both girls' eyes were wide with surprise at the action; Nagisa, because she didn't feel like she was worth stopping, and Shizuma, because of the decision her action implied. "You're more than good enough, my dear," Shizuma whispered, her wavering voice a forecast of the coming tears, "I am the one who is imperfect."

The brown eyed girl shook her head fervently, "How can you say that, Shizuma-sama? You're so…and I'm -"

Shizuma cut Nagisa off while she struggled to form a protest, "Please, Nagisa, let me say a few things. The most important thing I need you to know is," the Etoile took several deep breaths to at least feign some semblance of composure though the tears visible at the corners of her eyes belied the attempt, "I love you..."

Nagisa gasped, a myriad of emotions legible on her face as Shizuma continued, "…and I need to be close to you. Please don't ever think otherwise, regardless of the things I say next. There is much you need to know regarding the nature of my previous relationship with S-Sakuragi Kaori, but know that none of it changes my longing for you. Is that alright, Nagisa?..." Her silver hair, partially covering her eyes, also partially masked her immeasurable anxiety; as though Nagisa's response would define the rest of Shizuma's existence.

Nagisa bit her lower lip forcefully for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as well before responding, "I love you, Shizuma-sama. I think that I have since our first meeting. No circumstances can change that now, as long as I know that I'm not just some cheap substitute; an inferior relationship that's just pitifully similar enough to be a replacement."

Shizuma's stomach knotted with guilt as the girl before her revealed why it was that she felt inadequate. "Never, Nagisa; I love you as yourself, not at all because you remind me of Kaori." Shizuma tugged at the arm she had caught and Nagisa stumbled into her, the momentum enough to cause both bodies to fall into a sitting position on the bed behind Shizuma. They held each other silently for a long while, the side of Nagisa's face against Shizuma's chest, and Shizuma's chin resting on top of auburn hair. Eventually words again ventured into the ambience.

"Are you ready to hear about my first love, Nagisa?"

Nagisa's only response was to press her face farther into Shizuma's chest.

"I know this won't be easy, but you deserve to know, and at the same time I _**need**_ the one I love to hear, so please -" Shizuma's voice was desperate, but Nagisa just shook her head quickly, interrupting her.

"I understand that the past still means a lot to Shizuma-sama. But, I also believe with all my heart that Shizuma-sama means it when she says she loves me. I can handle anything."

Shizuma smiled down gratefully at Nagisa and began to massage the back of the girl's head, her fingers sliding easily through Nagisa's hair. She cleared her throat lightly and launched into her tale.

She spared no details, and Nagisa noticeably stiffened as the Etoile recounted the instance that led to her first lovemaking with Kaori, only causing the older girl to hold Nagisa more tightly and to caress more soothingly.

By the end of the story, at Kaori's death and the beginning of Shizuma's melancholy, both girls were weeping, staining the other with hot tears. The storm had calmed into a steady shower and the lightning became less and less frequent, the commanding voice of thunder also a distant memory.

"I-I love you, Shizuma-sama," sobbed Nagisa into the Etoile's shoulder.

"I love you too, my Nagisa."

The couple fell into slumber in a tight embrace, Nagisa feeling the weight of her new knowledge, Shizuma feeling the gravity of her decision, but both basking in the beginning of a loving relationship, knowing that regardless of their burdens, neither would have to deal with them alone.

------------------

Back at the Strawberry Residence, two figures woefully alone in their respective rooms still lay awake staring at the ceiling, keeping the dwindling downpour company as they both prayed against the occurrence of what had, unfortunately for them, already passed.

"…Shizuma," uttered one.

"…Nagisa," whimpered the other.


	3. Wavering Ambience

**Author's Note:** Yes, it really has been two months and two days since the prologue, and for that I apologize. However, all I promised was that I would not quit, and a day hasn't gone by that I didn't think about this story. I've succeeded at not quitting and I've learned what it is that enables me to write, and thus I'll be writing this story much more regularly now, I think. Much love to Alaeri for acting as my beta for this chapter (at 5:00 in the morning no less). It's also worth mentioning that without her constant reminders and naggi-…erm, encouragement, it would have been much harder to keep my promise. Please enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter One **– Wavering Ambience

_The world always feels so different after the rain. Even indoors, I can feel a certain freshness all around. It's so vivid…I could swear I was in a field of…lilacs?_

Curious eyes opened to a sea of sweet scented auburn hair. The girl to whom it belonged remained unconscious, of course. Shizuma traced Nagisa's facial features with an affectionate gaze, doting on her slightly parted lips from which every exhalation yielded an unintelligible, yet consequently endearing murmur.

_Charming even asleep, I see._

She surveyed the rest of her current situation. The younger girl had her trapped under an arm and a leg, and as she did not want to wake Nagisa from her visibly peaceful rest, she decided to savor the closeness. Shizuma turned carefully onto her side, only lightly disturbing Nagisa's embrace and wrapped her own arm around the girl's waist. The Ètoile allowed her eyes to drift shut again, but no longer slept. She recalled the previous evening's events.

_This is quite the situation. Nagisa prevents me from being entirely crushed by the past, but…Kaori, it still hurts so much. I do know for certain that I need her, though. Is that selfish of me, or…?_

As the Ètoile's brow furrowed, a physical manifestation of her embattled mind, the fourth year beside her finally awoke. Nagisa' eyes opened to be greeted by Shizuma's pensively serious face. "A nightmare, Shizuma-sama?"

Immediately, Shizuma's features softened, "Yes, my love, and you've rescued me from it." The older girl grinned at Nagisa's reddening cheeks. "You blush so easily, Nagisa…that's exploitable, you know?"

Nagisa pouted and burrowed into Shizuma's shoulder, muffling her response, "Good morning to you too, Shizuma-sama."

Shizuma laughed softly, then without warning flung off Nagisa's limbs which had been draped over her, and pinned Nagisa to the bed. The bewildered girl's face flushed darker still, her eyes wide with surprise, shyness, and…Shizuma could see a tinge of excitement. She was now straddling Nagisa's thighs and holding her wrists against the mattress, smirking down at her prisoner.

Both girls had picked this moment to just notice that Nagisa's robe had come quite undone during her slumber; the sides of the garment were parted just enough for a thin, but unbroken path of flesh to be visible from Nagisa's belly button and upward to her collar bone, the only partial obstacle being the key that rested between the swells of Nagisa's breasts, which to the younger girl's relief were still substantially clothed.

"Shi-Shizuma-sama?" whispered a meek voice. Shizuma wet her own lips with her tongue, feeling Nagisa shudder beneath her in a response that Shizuma enjoyed. She leaned forward slowly until Nagisa's head was completely surrounded by a curtain of silver, their faces just inches apart.

She purred huskily, "Nagisa…are you ready…?"

"For what, Shizuma-sama?" Nagisa's eyes were half closed and she could hear her heartbeat in her head. The last time she had been in this position was in Shizuma's room back at the Strawberry Residence on the night of their first kiss. She whimpered as she recalled the Ètoile's hand pawing down her chest, and how torturously close Shizuma's lips had come…

"…for breakfast, love!" came the cheery response as Shizuma climbed off of her victim and hopped out of the bed, flashing Nagisa a superbly devious grin.

"Ehhh!?" came the stunned response.

Shizuma feigned innocence, "What? I'm starving. Aren't you _hungry_?" She bent over the bed and planted a cruel kiss on Nagisa's nose before heading for the door, calling over her shoulder in a playful tone, "I hope eggs are alright!" She didn't bother to stifle her mirthful laughter once she left the room.

Nagisa's tense body collapsed into a flustered heap. She pulled the robe closed tightly around herself, still blushing furiously. As her arousal dissipated, her lips turned upward into a crooked smile that wasn't without amusement.

_How dare you tease me when I'm so new at this, Shizuma-sama? I'll have you pay, somehow…eventually._

Nagisa giggled at her own thoughts, fully aware that it would be quite some time before she was in any position to exact her "revenge". When her mind cleared, she realized something very important.

_Breakfast?_

Nagisa rushed out of the room and didn't stop running until she rejoined her new girlfriend in the kitchen.

------------------

Suzumi Tamao had been awake for a little over twenty-six hours straight. Her eyes were heavy, but the weight of exhaustion could not hold a candle to her building paranoia. Her night had been filled with questions to which she did not want answers.

_What if Ètoile-sama confesses her love? Could they be holding each other right now? In the same bed? What if she tries to force herself on my poor Nagisa-chan? Or worse, what if Nagisa doesn't need to be forced?_

Thinking along those lines found Tamao still sitting on her bed, even skipping breakfast, a mostly unmoving pillar of uncertainty. As the appointed time drew near, however, new life entered the girl, who sprang from her bed and set about the task of making herself look acceptable; Tamao was sure she looked like a car accident, considering she felt like one. She brushed her cobalt hair quickly and did her best to smooth the wrinkles out of the uniform she was still wearing from the previous day, grimacing at the lack of time for a shower.

A sharp knock on the door rattled Tamao, "Y-yes? Who is it?"

"Suzumi-san, Aoi-san and Shizuma-san shall be arriving in thirty minutes."

"Oh, thank you, Rokujou-sama."

_Right on time. That's good._

If there had been another delay in Nagisa's return, Tamao was not sure what she would do with herself. She recalled the first day she had met her auburn haired princess; how tightly she had held the girl's hand as she passionately apologized for not being able to accompany Nagisa to the dormitory.

_All that fuss over the distance from the school to the dorm, and now look where I've let her go without my accompaniment. How irresponsible. _

She had been weak. It was really that simple. On their first night together, she had _complimented_ Nagisa for attracting Shizuma's attention. And now she had even encouraged Nagisa to eat the lunch she had prepared with the Ètoile. Not to mention that this entire situation, along with several previous encounters with Shizuma, could have been avoided entirely if Tamao had been more vocal about her desires.

_Certainly, I refer to her as being mine and profusely comment on her beauty and charm on a daily basis, but I suppose it would not be difficult to see those things as jokes…I suppose…_

Tamao sighed once more. She truly did not have a leg to stand on in this argument against herself.

_Even if it was a fact that it was Nagisa-chan's emotional immaturity that made her oblivious to my advances, it wouldn't be fair to use that as an excuse for not voicing my true feelings more clearly. After all, one could hardly expect Nagisa to contemplate such roundabout advances romantically when they come from another girl, especially if the girl was her best friend. I should have been less subtle..._

She formed a wry smile.

_No, that isn't right. What I mean is that I should have been even __**more**__ obvious. _

Tamao attempted to count the number of times she had had the chance to kiss Nagisa, or to whisper a meaningful "I love you" into an ear that she imagined would burn with a pink tinge. Hell, she had shared a bed with Nagisa more than once and they had held hands for goodness sake! Logical progression would suggest a kiss next, and then…

She blushed and shook her head. It was five minutes until her beloved came home and she would be damned if she was not the first person to greet Nagisa with a "Welcome home". After one more glance at herself in the mirror, Tamao briskly left her room.

------------------

Miyuki paced restlessly at the top of the stairs, her hands folded as though in prayer. Her face of course displayed her usual composure and her mind struggled to follow suit.

_This is a blessing, really. That girl gets Shizuma to fulfill more of her duties. And besides, Shizuma just needs a new toy. I may as well appreciate Nagisa's benefits while this lasts._

She nodded to herself, reassured. The problem was that minutes later, she'd need to repeat the sentences again to stay that way. Miyuki heard footsteps and stopped pacing just as Tamao turned the corner from the corridor and joined her at the stairs.

"Good afternoon, Rokujou-sama," the younger girl bowed.

"Good afternoon, Suzumi-san."

"Shall we go?"

Miyuki nodded and the two descended the stairs then exited the building.

There was an uneasy silence between them as they waited at the dormitory's gates. The girls repeatedly caught the other's eyes with a quick appraising glance.

_She looks wrecked_, they both concluded.

Tamao checked her watch, trying not to fidget, "Eleven o'clock, right, Rokujou-sama?"

"Yes, and Shizuma-san confirmed on the phone that they would be on time," Miyuki replied, though sounding rather unconvinced herself. _Shizuma being punctual…I'll believe it when I see it._

Yet, several seconds ahead of schedule, two familiar voices approached, chattering happily. Tamao and Miyuki smiled upon sighting their respective friends…that is, until they noticed that the oncoming pair's hands were clasped tightly. Nagisa and Shizuma, whose eyes were locked on each other, failed to notice the pair standing at the gate in the distance.

"Nagisa-chan!" called Tamao, waving and smiling despite being shaken by the scene before her.

_They look so…content._

Nagisa broke eye contact with Shizuma and grinned at her best friend, waving back with the hand that clutched Tamao's basket.

Miyuki just wordlessly stared at Shizuma, who gave her a bright smile; a genuine smile without pretense or cryptic meanings. The Miator student council president was floored. She fell back on her mantra for support.

_This is a blessing, really…_

When the homecoming couple finally stopped, Tamao threw her arms around Nagisa in a fierce hug, forcing Nagisa to drop the basket, as well as Shizuma's hand. Shizuma's face showed brief annoyance before gazing down at the dark haired girl, not without sympathy.

"Welcome home, Nagisa-chan, I missed you! Are you alright? Was the food I made edible?" Tamao asked excitedly.

"Now, now, Tamao-chan, I've only been gone a day. And the sandwiches were delicious, thank you."

Tamao whined, "A day is a long time to be separated from my Nagisa-chan." She watched the Ètoile in her peripheral vision, expecting some kind of response, but the 6th year just stood her ground calmly, an amiable smile on her face. Tamao frowned into Nagisa's shoulder; Shizuma's smile disconcerted her greatly. She felt Nagisa make motions to break the embrace, and though she was reluctant after her argument with herself earlier (which she had won), she knew that now was not the time to start being…more obvious. She stepped backward until Miyuki was at her side again.

The student council president spoke for the first time, "I trust you both passed the night in…_comfort_, despite the weather." Miyuki could not prevent her words from sounding scandalous.

Tamao blushed, and to her horror, Nagisa did as well. Nagisa, who never took even excessive physical contact to heart, who was generally oblivious to anything remotely risqué, was red-faced.

Miyuki perused Shizuma's face, seeking any cracks in the mask that she knew so well. She found none today. She found none because her friend's face was still as genuine as the smile given just minutes before.

"Yes, we were quite comfortable, though the rain did start before we had initially reached the house. It took serious effort to warm ourselves afterward."

Shizuma had said this straight-faced, no innuendo intended, but Miyuki's cheeks colored ever so slightly, and the younger girls' flushed faces darkened further still. Shizuma blinked, bemused.

Miyuki cleared her throat before speaking again, "Well, in any case, welcome back. I trust that you both would like the opportunity to freshen up before lunch is served at noon, so I'll leave you to head to your respective rooms." With that, she bowed, turned on her heel, and strode back into the dormitory.

The remaining girls all watched Miyuki walk away for a moment. Then when Tamao turned back around to face Nagisa again, she'd found that the girl's hands were both once more occupied by the basket and…

_So contented._

Without any more hesitation, she stripped the basket from a startled auburn haired girl and in the same instant grasped her newly freed hand, pulling her toward the dorm. "Come, come, Nagisa-chan, I'm sure you didn't take proper care of your hair last night after being caught in the rain."

"Uhm, ah…" Nagisa resisted her roommate's tugging, looking up at her girlfriend's face inquisitively. She had sorely wanted not to be separated from Shizuma for at least awhile longer, but Tamao was her best friend after all. Shizuma smiled with understanding and gave a nod. Nagisa allowed herself to be dragged away, her hand slipping from Shizuma's.

"See you at lunch, Ètoile-sama!" Tamao called over her shoulder as she dashed, Nagisa in tow, through the doors and into the building.

Shizuma was left standing at the gate, her hands behind her back, holding onto her own wrist.

_Mm…how's this going to work out, I wonder. It's obvious that she wants my girlfriend._

She smirked, amused at herself when an odd emotion washed through her. She repeated the words in her head.

_My girlfriend…_

Warmth once more.

_I'll just leave her to Nagisa. There's no other option, really. _

Shizuma closed her eyes for a moment. "I trust you," she murmured silently as she finally made her way toward the dorm.

------------------

Nanto Yaya, as usual, slept in on Sunday. She awoke half an hour before lunch with a contented yawn, her embrace around her pillow tightening. Eventually, the dark haired 3rd year rose into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and mumbling to herself. She looked around the room and found herself alone, which was also as usual. Yaya caught herself before she could sigh, biting her lip stubbornly and violently tossing the comforter away as she jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

She had time for only a quick shower, but she savored the hot water any way as though it soothed aches she knew were too deep to truly be warmed. It was over all too soon.

Finally in her regular Spica attire, she exited her room and immediately had a mass of pink hair under her nose.

"Tsubomi? What the hell?"

The 1st year's only response was to try and peek around Yaya, who stayed in the doorway.

"She's not here. It's too early for you to be poking around any way."

"Huh, yeah right. Early. For some, maybe," came the petulant, pointed reply. "So where is she this time?"

Yaya only gave the girl a tight-lipped smile, looking directly into Tsubomi's eyes before walking away in the direction of the stairs. Tsubomi stayed frozen in place for several seconds, deciphering the smile before taking off after Yaya.

"You didn't answer my question, Yaya-senpai!"

The older girl only chuckled and continued to walk, resolute in her silence. This was how most mornings began now, after all; it was as usual.

------------------

Chikaru's hands were busy, as always. If she wasn't sewing, or drawing, or writing, or knitting, or… Well, her hands were always, always busy. This morning was no exception. She hummed nonchalantly as her fingers dexterously folded paper into various shapes. Chikaru had only been working for half an hour, but there was already a veritable menagerie of creatures on the desk in front of her. Remon and Kizuna were with her of course, "ooh-ing" and "ahh-ing" at each finished form as they absentmindedly played rock, paper, scissors with each other.

"Hah! I win again, Remon-chan!" Kizuna held her "scissors" in the air triumphantly, the digits doubling as a victory sign.

Remon pouted and wagged her tongue at Kizuna, suddenly finding it caught between Kizuna's fingers.

"Uhmph! Kithuna-taaan!"

The captor only giggled.

"Tikawu-thama, hewp!"

"Mm…but Remon-chan, what did I tell you about calling me that?" Chikaru flashed her brilliant smile and only continued to work, leaving the young girls to their struggle.

A rectangle of paper became a square with quick, yet somehow precise tears; Chikaru refused to use any implements for origami besides her own hands. The square was then folded into quarters, in the horizontal, vertical, and then diagonal directions. From here, the paper was unfolded momentarily before again forming a vertical rectangle, the folded edges of which were brought together. Then the mass was creased flat, yielding an even smaller square with isosceles triangles for flaps. Chikaru continued to work the paper for several long minutes until…

"Finished!" Chikaru held up her latest creation with a flourish toward the girls.

Their antics forgotten, the excited replies sounded.

"A crane, a crane!"

"Can it move, can it?"

The president, founder, and only trained member of the less-than-an-hour old origami club daintily took the bottom of the crane between her thumb and index finger and tugged the tail repeatedly with her other hand, causing the pointed wings to flap up and down in perfect tandem.

Remon and Kizuna squealed when Chikaru allowed them to play with the bird. She leaned back in her chair and sighed contentedly, sparing the clock a glance.

"Ah, Kizuna-chan, Remon-chan, lunch will be served in twenty minutes. We should hurry."

"'Kay!" the girls replied, in sync.

The trio turned the lights off in the Lulim clubroom and set off for the Strawberry Residence.

The noon sun was directly over head, and Chikaru closed her eyes, tilting her face to meet the rays. The 5th year girl resumed her lilting melody, her hands folded peacefully in front of her as she followed the younger students down the path. A steady fall breeze continuously showered the group in orange, gold, and red. Every so often, a leaf would caress Chikaru's cheek, getting caught in her hair, and she would smile. These were the days that defined her existence; surrounded by, and filled with beauty.

Chikaru knew no other word for the warmth that filled her so wholly; the world love that wind and sunlight and laughter instilled and nurtured so readily. It was beauty that she could tangibly grasp within herself.

This is what Minamoto Chikaru always strived to share by creating as many personifications of that inner light as her earthly skills would allow. Her dresses, her drawings, her paper animals…all served that purpose.

She knew as she watched Remon and Kizuna marvel at the rain of brass leaves and petals that in this way, even a mere human could impact the world.

"Hmm…after lunch, would the two of you like to rejoin me in the clubroom? I can teach you two some origami."

"Ah! We would love that, Chikaru-sama!"

"Now, now…remember, if you must insist on a fancy title, 'senpai' more than suffices." Chikaru scolded playfully, causing the 2nd year students to giggle and nod.

Yes, in this way, Chikaru would make the figurative literal.

**Author's Note: **My eternal love as well as a dedication in the next chapter to anyone who by chance notices three **very** subtle references in this one. Seriously, don't kill yourselves over them. They're pretty obscure and extremely specific, so naturally they're only noticeable if you happen to watch/listen, then subsequently obsess over certain things that I obsess over. Two are from one thing, and the other is from something else, and you only have to notice one of them for my eternal love and the dedication. Happy hunting, and thank you for reading.


End file.
